wazuraifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GokūBlack10
Welcome! Hi Ten Tailed Fox -- we're excited to have Wazurai Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Afternoon Afternoon, Tenny. I gotta say, this wikia is really getting to be quite fun so far. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 19:59, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Ten The electricity fried over here so I'm writing this message by phone. Ill probably get back by tomorrow. Ill see ya around noon ur time. Seeya dude Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 05:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) War that formed Kurema I started up the article here. I'm sure you'd want to take part in the conception and events around the event, so I left the article with minimal information. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 16:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) While I'm at it, can Kurema be a member of the Five Powers (Godaikoku)? --れび (talk to Lavi!) 16:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Really? Ok now listen here fox-boy: i have been patient with you and trying to reason with you. i did nothing wrong here, nor anywhere else. disruption policy? i am doing no such thing. i'm trying to talk with you but you refuse to listen to reason you arrogant little brat. you have no reason for talking to me like that. i just tried talking to that guy and he picked a fight with me. he's known all over the wiki for picking fights. i was trying to reason with him and you took his side over this and blocked me for unfair and un-needed reasons. your not the ideal person yourself, you cause quite a lot of problems on the one piece wiki. at least over there they are respectful and kind. your an arrogant little shit, just like the rest on the naruto wiki. its a shame none of you are organized over there. but oh well, a foolish child like you can't really understand anything can yo? not rhyme or reason. but thats too bad cause you will get no where in life. b AsuraDrago 03:11, August 22, 2013 (UTC)